Take Me Away
by Author-Dude
Summary: KiNata (KibaXHinata, HinataXKiba) story. "Kiba had been feeling things. Lots of things. He always felt strange around Hinata..." RR please!
1. Darkness

Take Me Away   
  
Disclaimer: Kishimoto, and all those people own Naruto. I don't, yet I do own this fic.  
  
================================  
  
Kiba had been feeling things. Lots of things. He always felt strange around Hinata, but what was happening now was even more strange. Kiba blushed, and lied telling Hinata he had to go. He didn't like saying this though. It made him think Hinata was hurt. He didn't like that at all. Or the strangeness. Or the fact that this was all so confusing!  
  
Today would be training with Shino. Nothing to do with Hinata. Kiba sighed, relieved. He sat on a tree stump oddly in the middle of a clearing. There seemed to be sakura petals on the ground. Odd. Very odd. More odd? Shino was late. Shino was NEVER late for a training excersise.  
  
Akamaru began to happily bark, breaking a long silence between him and Kiba.  
  
"Akamaru, he's not hurt or anything." Kiba said calmly.  
  
Woof, woof.  
  
"Akamaru, Shino probably had to do something with his dad."  
  
Woof, woof!  
  
"Akamaru, Shino is NOT dead."  
  
Woof, woof, woof!  
  
"What is it boy? Is someone here?"  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof!!!  
  
"Then who...?" Kiba slowly turned around. A certain sapphire haired Goddess was there.  
  
Kiba's eyes widened. "Did I say Goddess? What was I thinking?" He thought to himself, tweedling his thumbs.  
  
"...H-hi Kiba." The voice that came from the female was soft, and a bit shy. Her pale eyes were looking down at her feet. Neither of the two Leaf-nins wanted to make eye contact. "I...was told to train here."  
  
"Oh..." Kiba's face was surely red now! He stood up. "Shino told you, eh?"  
  
Hinata shyly nodded. "Shall we begin now?"  
  
Kiba nodded. Maybe if they were training, she wouldn't see his face. "Let's begin love." Wait, did he say love?! Hopefully Hinata didn't notice. In his mind, he heard someone laughing at him. He quickly dismissed the laughing and jumped up on top of a tree. Why wasn't Hinata moving? Kiba's eyes widened. Someone...or something...was holding Hinata back. Bugs all over the ground.  
  
"Shino, you here?"  
  
The bug boy appeared. He simply nodded. "Yes I am, Kiba. Sorry for being late." Kiba at times hated the way Shino talked. And at times it felt relaxing. He raised his arms, and millions of the kikai insects poured out.  
  
Hinata threw down atleast fifty shuriken down at the insects. They immediatly split, freeing Hinata. She leapt up to a branch on a tree opposite of Kiba.  
  
"Kiba look out!" Kiba heard Hinata's soft spoken cry a bit too late. A ninja, seeming to be from another village, grabbed him from behind. This ninja was a hulking brute, who seemed to move fast even by ninja standards. This mysterious figure had bandages wrapped all around himself, from head to toe, with a single eye showing. He held a kunai to Kiba's throat. "Finally, a leaf-nin to hold hostage..." The voice coming from this person was muffled, and very gruff. "Now we can finally get a real Hyuuga member!"  
  
He then noticed Hinata and his eyes widened. "Nobody move, or else this dog dies!" Inside of Kiba's coat, Akamaru whimpered. He shivered in fear. Such a cowardic puppy.... But when the 'missing-nin' had said "dog", he meant Kiba, not Akamaru. "And Mista Bug," The missing-nin meant Shino. "if I see even one bug come towards me, this guy goes!"  
  
Kiba hoped Shino's eyes were wide with fear. Or angry with hatred towards the missing-nin. He wished he could see what village he was from. But what he wasn't hoping for, was Hinata's fear. Suddenly more Missing-Nin appeared. Their village? Cloud. The same village whose leader had tried to kidnap Hinata many years ago. Kiba whimpered. Hinata was...crying? Her body shook a bit. Maybe she was traumatized from what they had done to her. What had they done? They had tried. But they failed. Right? Kiba's eyes filled with hatred towards the Cloud village. He wanted them all to die.  
  
Shino stood still. Could he have sent a kikai insect to land on the main missing-nin? The three others launched themselves at Shino. The missing-nin holding Kiba pushed him down and swiftly went over to Hinata. He grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, and began to jump from tree to tree. When she screamed for help, Kiba immediatly got up.  
  
"Hinata! Wait...Hinata!! Hinata!" Kiba yelled, jumping up to a tree. He tried to chase them but, one missing-nin who had been fighting against Shino threw a couple of kunai at a branch. It split behind Kiba, and fell. He fell to the ground, and hit his head...hard.  
  
Woof, woof!  
  
Akamaru's troubled barking, the sound of kunai clashing against to eachother, and the vivid sounds of fighting filled the air. Then it was all darkness for a certain dog lover.  
  
...Darkness....  
  
----------------------------  
  
Please review! Reviewing helps me to continue stories. By the way, this is my FIRST Naruto story, so sorry if Kiba, Shino, and Hinata seem a bit OC...sorry about that. 


	2. Brightness The Search

Take Me Away  
  
Chapter 2: Brightness; The Search  
  
Disclaimer: Read Chapter One's, then read Chapter One if you haven't, then review Chapter One if you haven't, and after all that continue reading Chapter Two. Finally, at the end, please review! It motivates me to write more, way more! Especially if I get more reviews than there are chapters in my story. ^^ The more I go w00t from your reviews, the more motivated I am to write more.  
  
Motivation (Reviews) = More chapters. More chapters = a (hopefully) happier public. No Motivations (Reviews) = Not many chapters = an unhappy public. Get it now?!  
  
===================  
  
"Hinata! Wait...Hinata!! Hinata!" Kiba yelled, jumping up to a tree. He tried to chase them but, one missing-nin who had been fighting against Shino threw a couple of kunai at a branch. It split behind Kiba, and fell. He fell to the ground, and hit his head...hard.  
  
Woof, woof!  
  
Akamaru's troubled barking, the sound of kunai clashing against to eachother, and the vivid sounds of fighting filled the air. Then it was all darkness for a certain dog lover.  
  
...Darkness....  
  
...Brightness...  
  
Kiba woke up to Akamaru's whimpering. His eyes traveled over to his dog, who was sitting obediently next to Shino. Shino appeared to be holding his stomach, and a few kunai stuck out of his chest. He was sitting down, breathing heavily. Nothing too bad...hopefully. With a groan, Kiba got up onto his feet.  
  
"Shino...you okay?"  
  
Shino nodded slowly. "I'll be okay. Its nothing to worry about." He tipped his head over, appearing to fall asleep. But who could really tell beneath those dark glasses? Almost like a weird freakish miracle, the glasses fell down to reveal his eyes, which unfortunately were closed. Kiba got down on one knee, and put his hand on his teammate's shoulder and gently shook it.  
  
"Wake up! Don't go to sleep," Kiba said rather loudly. Hopefully someone would hear him and come over to investigate. Maybe even a Jounin. As long as it wasn't Naruto, Kiba was happy. Naruto...even the name made Kiba's eyes glare with a mix of hatred and jealousy. "C'mon, man, I know you can't die or anything. Those whatch'ya-ma-call-it bugs will save you." He uneasily added, still shaking Shino's shoulder. Shino's eyes suddenly opened, making Kiba's eyes go extremely wide. Shino's eyes were like a hawk's, watching everything around him. There were almost serpent-like, and extremely distant as if he was thinking always of something else.  
  
"I'm not, Kiba." Shino replied rather emotion-lessly. "I just need to rest. I think you need to...get Hinata alone." It hurt Shino to say that. He knew that Kiba often did things with little thought. Yet, if Kiba would strategize more...maybe he would've been a Chuunin like the extremely tactical Shikamaru. "Get someone like Shikamaru, or Lee..." Shino closed his violet eyes not wanting to see Kiba's face twisted in anger before adding, "Or Naruto.  
  
"Even Sasuke. Or Sakura, TenTen, or Ino."  
  
Kiba growled a bit, ignoring Akamaru's bark of warning. Then again...he had to get everyone together quick. Shino, unfortunately, was off the list. "Good luck with your...bugs." He ran off, after putting Akamaru in his coat, in the opposite direction of where he remembered Hinata was kidnapped. It would be a long, long day....  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
First, he would start with the easiest person to find. Ino. And maybe she could even tell him if she knew what kinds of flowers Hinata liked. He casually hustled into her flower shop, to see her AND Rock Lee there. Two down....  
  
"Hey Lee," Kiba began. "I know you don't really know me or like me, and I don't really like you...much..." Rock Lee was grinning ear to ear. He probably wasn't asked to do anything like this a lot. He wasn't really the type you'd ask for anything.... "But I need you to help me. And quick. I'll tell you after we get a group together!" Kiba grabbed the grinning Lee's hand, and hurriedly began to run with the very willing Lee.  
  
A hand gripped his shoulder, making Kiba let go of Lee's hand with a slight shiver. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" The blonde female's voice was strong, and a little over courageous. He turned around and frowned. The idea of having a girl with the group was bad...but Ino did have that cool spirit-body control technique!  
  
"Okay, just c'mon!" Kiba said through gritted teeth. This was really hard for him, and it was extremely akward. "We have to hurry!" Lee and Ino didn't question Kiba's command. Lee held his breath, and said:  
  
"Kiba, I might choke on the panic you're putting on me and Ino!" He then held up a fist, crying in honor. "Thank you Kiba-san, for you have-"  
  
"Whatever Lee! Tell me later!"  
  
The current trio ran, more or less leaped, over to Shikamaru's home. They literally bursted through the door, ignoring Akamaru's small cries of protest. Shikato, Shikamaru's father, calmly waved at them. Shikamaru's shocked cries were ignored along with Akamaru's and the trio dragged the lazy Chuunin.  
  
"We--shall--explain later---Shikamaru!" Kiba said through loud pants. They were still all sprinting, besides the lucky Akamaru, and the unlucky Shikamaru who was being dragged along like a rag doll. Next stop...Sasuke's. Then whomever was left...   
  
Kiba smirked, "Never Naruto..." He said this under his breath happily noticed no one had noticed, not even Akamaru.  
  
------------------------------  
  
This chapter, was basically rushing around. Don't worry...the mission will continue next chapter (and there will be a full-ish team).  
  
Review please, read at the top why.... 


End file.
